Boundless Waves
by SilverStream101
Summary: What happens to the Straw Hat Captain after he suffers from the tragic incident that has befallen all of his nakama? What is someone to do when everything that they lived for is gone? To find out, you gotto read. WARNINGS inside.


**Boundless Waves**

Hi there people! Well, here is another fiction finished! :D I hope I didn't make Luffy OOC… I did my best though so don't hurt me please! :S I don't have much else to say other than **I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! EIICHIRO ODA DOES!**

**WARNINGS**: There is blood in this fiction and character death. So I rated this **T **just to be on the safe side.

* * *

He sat quietly at the edge of the great cliff, gazing out at the deep blue ocean shimmering like a million little lights flashing on and off in the sun.

Deep in thought, he wondered how it was that he got here. Gazing out at the ocean usually calmed him… so why wasn't it working now? His hands were covered in crimson liquid. What had happened? No, he remembered what had happened, he remembered everything. But perhaps he thought that if he stared out at the ocean long enough he would forget those terrifying memories that had taken place only two weeks before.

"_LUFFY!!! HELP US!" Nami had screamed just before a sword had been pierced right through her chest, ruby red liquid spilling out of her newly made wound. Soon, each and every one of Luffy's nakama had fallen to the same fate. _

The enemy had been too strong, too fast… The Straw Hat crew had not yet been ready for the New World and their Captain had failed them, just as he had failed them back at Sabaody Archipelago where that Kuma bastard had taken them all away from him. He had been powerless than too.

"_NO!" Luffy rushed over to his nakama and went to each and every one of them, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of them, but it wouldn't stop! Their very lives were slipping right through his fingers, and he couldn't do a single thing to stop it!_

_Momentarily abandoning the now limp body of Robin, Luffy rushed over to Chopper, hoping that the reindeer could still fix them, could still fix himself. But the doctor was covered in a crimson blanket of his own blood and there was no life left in him any longer. "No… no…" Luffy managed to choke out. _

Luffy turned his gaze from the ocean to staring numbly down at his hands, still soaked from the futile attempts at stopping his nakama's lives from disappearing entirely. It was his fault that his nakama were no longer alive to accomplish their dreams, it was his fault they could never see the light of day again or watch the stars shine in all their glory during the night. It was _**his**_ fault that they could never again laugh and celebrate, or feel the familiar ocean breeze that had always faithfully guided their ship along the great blue ocean.

"_Doctor! Someone, please! Help my nakama! They're hurt!" But the people only stood by and watched the events happening unfold before them with stony-faced expressions._

"_It's too late," the offending pirate said coolly. "They're dead." And with that, the man slowly began to walk past the bodies of the Straw Hat crew and their desperate Captain. _

"_Why… WHY DID YOU KILL THEM YOU BASTARD??!" The raven-haired boy flew at the killer with a bloodied fist. But the pirate merrily side-stepped the attack and gazed down at the young Captain with cold, merciless eyes. _

"_Why??? Why did you kill them and not me as well! You could have! WHY??!! ANSWER ME!"_

Pain overtook the defeated Captain and his eyes clouded with grief. What was he going to do now without his nakama? He was nothing without them, without his beloved family. Why was he still sitting here? What was the point of waiting for someone when he knew that there would be no-one returning? The dead could not simply come back to life just like that. He had even lost Brook in that incident…

_With tears running down his cheeks, Luffy went over to what was left of the skeleton of the crew. His bones had been completely crushed to pieces save for one. With fury and remorse filled eyes, he turned back to the pirate and this time screamed the question again, "WHY!?!!?"_

A pained, angry smirk slowly formed on Luffy's usually bright, joyful face as he remembered the large pirate's last words to him.

"_Why? You're asking me why?" Heartless laughter erupted from the big man's throat before he finally glared down at the boy before him again and said,_

"_Because I felt like killing, that's why. And because I wanted you to know how it felt having your nakama being taken from you like that and you were the only one left to survive. It hurts, doesn't it?" A humorless smile curled on his lips. "Now you know what I feel like as well brat." And with that, he walked away swiftly, leaving a broken Luffy behind._

Yes, he knew what it was like... The next time he would see that bastard of a pirate he would kill him, and even if he begged, he wouldn't show him any mercy whatsoever. He had made his decision. He wasn't going to give up until he was sure that man was dead. And once he had accomplished that goal, he would gather himself a new crew and keep striving to accomplish the goal he had first set out to accomplish as well as theirs for the sake of his nakama. He knew they wouldn't want for him to give up. His nakama were the world to him, his treasure, and just as the boundless waves of the ocean seemed to go on even after a great storm would come and break many things within their blue depths, he also would keep going. Luffy would keep going… and as he turned his gaze back out to the waves beneath from where he sat, he knew that in time, he would heal as well.

* * *

_Yea… I know, kind of depressing right? Well, if you care to tell me what you thought of it, than just press the review button! ^.^ Pretty much any type of reviews are welcomed and flames will be used for making smores! ^^ Thanks for taking the time to read! _


End file.
